Diangie's Personal Note
by diangie
Summary: This is just a location to make any announcements instead of using a chapter of the current story it pertains too.
1. Chapter 1

**Personal Notes**

First and foremost I would like to thank everyone for all of the well wishes that I have received for my boyfriend's father. His father is currently recovering from emergency triple bypass surgery that he had on February 14th. He has had a lot of up and downs but he is now on the right track to getting back on his feet. His team of doctor's are talking about moving him to a rehab facility that specializes in the recovery that he needs. Without all of you we almost lost him so again THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE GET WELL WISHES AND PRAYERS.

Secondly, I am going to use this page to make announcements because I feel that using the chapters to make announcements interrupts that story line somehow.

Lastly, I have also been writing on this story while spending nights at the hospital, so with that being said, I am currently typing up the next chapter of Runaway Walter. I am hoping to have it posted by this weekend or by next week at the latest.


	2. Chapter 2

**I placed this in my personal notes because I didn't know where else to put it. This short story has nothing to do with any TV show. Basically, it had nothing to do with anything. I wrote this several years ago and it is the first real piece I have ever wrote. There has been less than twenty people who has ever read this. I went to show this to a friend and I thought about sharing it with everyone. So, like I said this had nothing to do with anything special it is just something I decided to share with everyone out there in the fan fiction world.**

 **Crossroads**

Have you ever felt like you are always stuck in the middle? Have you ever felt like you always have about fifty people tugging on your sleeve when in reality you only have one or two? Well, maybe you have reached the crossroads of life, except, instead of choosing a road you just sit down in the middle of the intersection waiting to get run over by something or someone.

Here lately, I feel like I'm in the middle of that intersection, but instead of me getting up out of the middle, I just sit there like an idiot and get ran over. I just can't grasp the fact that all I have to do is just get up and move over to the side of the road.

Crossroads are very tricky. You never know which road will lead you where. One road could be smooth sailing all the way or one road could be smooth with a few bumps along the way; or one road could be very bumpy but eventually smooths out; or one road could just lead to a dead end.

The smooth road will or should lead to complete happiness. In some cases complete happiness is just a dream. The road that is smooth with a few bumps in it represents more of reality because in real life nothing is ever perfect. The really bumpy road that eventually smooths out represents bad times and probably a bad relationship. The dead end road represents a very lonely life.

As far as the first choice of roads, I think everyone would choose the road to happiness because nobody wants the road that leads to a dead end. Even if you choose the smooth road and it starts out smooth, that doesn't mean you won't hit a few bumps along the way or even an extremely rough road.

The crossroads of life doesn't necessarily mean in terms of personal life. It can refer to relationship-wise, or even job-wise. I guess in a sense everyone will come to their own crossroads in someway or at sometime or another. Regardless at which point you come to your own crossroads, remember only you can make the decision that best suits you and; also, it is you and you only that can choose your own road to destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: My Dilemma

I have a dilemma that I need fans of "Runaway Walter" to help me with. I am stuck between two different plot lines that I can run with in the next chapter but I do not know which one to choose from. Now mind you I am giving some kind of spoiler here on the next chapter but I don't know what else to do so here it goes.

This part of the chapter brings in some new bad guys and maybe a little surprise as well. Paige accidentally walks in on them in the location that they are at and one of the bad guys pulls a gun on Paige. The surprise bad guy talks down the situation and Paige was able to walk away unharmed but scared. She then walks back to Louise's location. So here is my dilemma:

First Choice: The surprise bad guy had left the location and Paige goes back to Louise and gets her and leaves the location unharmed or

Second Choice: The surprise bad guy had left the location and Paige had already gotten back to Louise and as they were trying to make their escape the other two bad guys shows up and kidnaps them.

So, now the choice is yours. Which plot line would everyone like to have in this next chapter?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: I Haven't Forgotten About You

This is just a note to let everyone out know that I haven't forgotten about you. I have been writing on several different storylines with the exception of this week. I took the week off from writing. I was trying to get everything done around my house that involved housekeeping and what not so I can solely concentrate on my stories over the weekend. I have several different ones that I have been writing on and at least one that is almost complete.

Also, if you remember, my boyfriend's father had an emergency triple bypass this past February on Valentine's Day no less. Well he has to go back in for another surgery this month. So, I will be making another trip up to the hospital. He has to have a defibrillator implanted since his heart won't stay in rhythm. As you can tell between working 10 hour shifts and now having to go back to the hospital again, I have a lot going on of which I hope will calm down soon again. I am also trying to read books on how to write and get a book publish as well. Wish me luck.

So, I just want to give you all an update on where my stories stand at this time.

 **Runaway Walter:**

I am currently working on Chapter 20. As I was writing it, it seemed to have taken a life of its own and so now, I need to revamp it a little. Some of the storyline will be taken out and place in I'm thinking around Chapter 22. So, yes, Chapter 21 is pretty well set around two particular people. It may be a short chapter but I think it would be better if it was centered on these two characters.

 **Survivors:**

Chapter 3 is written but needs editing and proofreading. I have begun Chapter 4 and there may be a Chapter 5 to it but I am not sure as of yet if I am going to include it but I am leaning towards a fifth and final chapter.

 **When It Rains, It Pours:**

Let me give you a little backstory on this one: This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction before Tim came into the picture. I actually began writing on it when Walter first started dating Linda but I never finished it and then I moved into a bigger apartment and it got placed in a drawer and forgotten about. The first version did not have Drew getting Ralph suspended from school either. So I am thinking about doing a complete rewrite of this story because I do not like how I have written Drew in this story. I still have him being an ass but in a different way. If I do decide to rewrite it, I will still leave some of the version that you have already read in it but I will also make it different. The other reason I want to rewrite it is because, I feel I will not be able to get the characters right by their actions. Feel free to give your personal opinion. I promise I will take that into consideration on whether or not I should rewrite it altogether. I will still have that surprise visitor of which is also another reason for the rewrite. I'm not sure just how to get that person right so to speak. Now I am rambling on this subject so I am going to stop here.

 **Future Stories:**

I have also begun a series of a whole new kind of possibilities for the show. This takes a look at a new type of backstories and possibly bring in characters and places from some of the other stories such as Runaway Walter. I hope everyone will enjoy this line of story telling when I get it written and posted. I have started writing at least two different stories on it but I want to try to get them either completed or a few chapters in before I start posting them.

So, this is where I stand at this point. I have a lot going on for me as well as looking for a new line of work. So please be patient with me. Any input on any of the stories that I am currently writing or any ideas that you like to throw my way please feel free to private messenger me on them. Thank you in advanced.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Opinions

As readers of Survivors, I am needing your opinion. Should I

Write a fifth and final chapter to the story,

Write an epilogue to make a decent ending, or

Leave the last chapter as the final chapter.

What do you as the reader want?

The reason I am asking this is because I did not receive any reviews off of the last chapter and I don't want anyone bored with it. I have started a fifth and final chapter to Survivors but I am not sure if I should finish it or do something different with it.

So what do you think? As I have said before your opinions do matter to me.

Thank you for any suggestions that you may have on this issue.

By the way I am writing on Runaway Walter but another story kept creeping into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone so I am writing on it to get it out of my system then I am going to continue on the Runaway Walter. I think I am going to finish Runaway Walter first before I write anything after Survivors and the current one I am working on now.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sad News

I was prepared to post the next chapter of Runaway Walter this week but unfortunately my boyfriend's mother suffered not one but two strokes this past Monday. Sad to say she passed this morning. So, I will be waiting for about a week before I post so I can get him and his father through this tragic event in their lives. Personally this had been an awful year for us and I will be glad when this year is over and we can start all over again anew. If any of you remember, we had his father in the hospital in February of this year for an emergency triple bypass and we are ending it with the death of his mother. I hope the next year will be so much better than this one.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Injury

I am honestly trying to finish Runaway Walter. Unfortunately, I have somehow manage to get a nerve pinched so bad that it has affected my entire shoulder and neck area. Typing at this point is painful so I am having to hand write the chapters until I am able to get back to normal which may be a few weeks. Sorry for the delay.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Help

I am trying to finish up the next chapter to Runway Walter and I am stuck. For those who can help please do. What is an Irish term for "bad guys" in general. For example: I could use the word "thugs" as a descriptive word but I have Ian giving details of the kidnapping to his Captain and one other person and why he didn't call the crime in immediately. So, I am hoping someone out there could help me. Please and thank you.


End file.
